


Aizu

by MikazukiMunechika305



Category: Hakuouki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikazukiMunechika305/pseuds/MikazukiMunechika305
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji has followed Saitou to Aizu in order to fight together with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aizu

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I own nothing—only the story itself, but not the characters and so on.  
> This one-shot is based on this scene: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QcokPtEy8sI) from Saiyuki Reload ep 22. I just watched episode 22, and I always thought that the Hakuouki characters are kind of similar to the Saiyuki characters... so I thought that there could also be a scene like this in Hakuouki... and this is what it ended up like.  
> I hope you enjoy reading it, and of course, I'm always happy to read reviews! ^-^

“Hijikata-san!” Chizuru calls out, entering the room hurriedly, “Hijikata-san, we received a message from Saitou-san. Okita-san has arrived in Aizu!”  
Hijikata looks up from the document he has been reading and looks her straight into the eye.  
Chizuru winces when she sees how serious and concerned his eyes are. “Hijikata-san…”  
“Souji is with Saitou now?”  
“That’s what he writes in his letter. Apparently, Okita-san has arrived yesterday in the evening—the messenger told me he’s been running the distance from Aizu to us in one day, and he also said Saitou-san wrote the letter right after he took Okita-san to the inn where he is staying.”  
“One day ago, huh…” Hijikata massages his forehead and closes his eyes briefly.  
Even although he and Saitou aren’t fighting under the same command anymore, he still sees the stoic man as one of his closest friends—and of course, he worries about Souji, who has been with him from the very beginning, just as much.  
“Does Saitou say anything about Souji’s condition?”  
Chizuru reaches out for him to hand him a piece of paper. “Here, Hijikata-san…”  
He unfolds the letter and feels his body tense when he reads Saitou’s razor-sharp handwriting.

‘Fukuchou.  
I am writing this letter to you to tell you that Souji just has arrived here in Aizu.  
He arrived at sunset, and apparently, the journey was too far for him. He collapsed as soon as I helped him to get into my room, and I am currently waiting for him to wake up. If he tries to leave again, I will let him go ahead as far as he can, because he needs to realize that he isn’t ready to fight yet—that maybe, he never will be ready to fight again.  
Regarding this, you agree with me, am I right, Fukuchou?  
In contrast to Souji, I am fine, and I hope you are fine as well.  
There is nothing more that I wish for than that we wouldn’t have had to part.  
Please tell Yukimura-kun my best regards, too.  
Yours sincerely,  
Saitou Hajime  
                Captain of the Shinsengumi’s third unit’

Hijikata swallows hard and his hand unconsciously wipes across his face when he sees something wet drop onto the paper. “Saitou… Souji… I hope you’re fine,” he whispers.  
Even Chizuru, who is standing right next to him, can barely hear it. “Hijikata-san, do you think…?”

 _When Souji opens his eyes, he immediately knows that he doesn’t want to be where he is._  
_Ignoring the pain in his throat as good as he can, he sits up, covering his mouth with one hand when he coughs a little. “Hajime-kun,” he mumbles, seeing his best friend sitting next to the door._  
_Saitou looks up, his eyes dark of worry and concern, but he doesn’t say anything._  
_“Everyone’s… fighting, right?”_  
_He doesn’t get a reply._  
_Souji swings his legs out of the futon and notices that his knees are trembling when he only sets his feet to the ground…—but this is something he has to do, no matter at what cost._  
_When he tries to put weight onto his shaking legs, he finally gets some words out of Saitou._  
_“What do you think you’re doing, Souji?”_  
_He chuckles a little, his voice raucous, “I have to support the others. They… they’re fighting, right?”_  
_“Why don’t you get going, then?”_  
_Now Souji’s heart beats just a little faster because he thinks that his best friend has finally understood him, but Saitou adds, “If you can, that is.”_  
_“Heh, Hajime-kun, what are you saying?” He takes a few steps towards the door, slowly, careful not to fall over. “Of course I can still—”_  
_And then, the next attack hits him._  
_Souji drops to his knees, one hand covering his mouth, while he shudders in pain breathlessly—his throat burns as if it was on fire, and he coughs up as much blood as he has never done before._  
_Saitou stays where he is—watching Souji struggle to crawl a little closer to the door, even although it almost breaks his heart—before he gets up and walks over to him._  
_Hot tears are running down Souji’s cheeks and he feels small, vulnerable, and almost… humiliated. He’s still coughing when Saitou helps him to get up again, and while his best friend supports him on his way back to the futon._  
_“Do you realize it now?” Saitou whispers, almost inaudible. “That you’re too weak to fight. That you can’t go.”_  
_“I—” Another bout of coughing hits him, almost harder than the first one, and he collapses on his futon._  
_Souji is taking deep breaths now, trying to calm himself down, although there are still tears running down his cheeks and although he just wants to make his way back to the door._  
_“Stay here.” Saitou’s voice is firm and calm, but deep inside of himself, his heart hurts like it never has before._  
_And Souji notices a single tear running down his cheek while his face is remaining completely stoic before he curls up underneath the blanket Saitou pulls over him and quietly lets out silent sobs, until everything in front of his eyes turns black._

Hijikata closes his eyes again, exhaling loudly. “They’re completely fine.”  
‘At least that’s what I hope.’


End file.
